


CSI Meeting

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: CSI: Miami, G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Power Rangers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akadeanna was transferred to Miami because the Joes were transferred there, but she goes 2 days earlier than they did to get to know the CSI Miami team and start the cold case missing persons’ files and she finds Skylar/Skyfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own CSI Miami; I don’t own Transformers; I don’t own GI Joe; I don’t own Power Rangers; I own Flowerdancer Prime; I own Akadeanna Hawk; I own Skylar (Human form of Skyfire, but I don’t own Skyfire); I own Stardancer Prime; I own Stargazer Prime; I own all the Autobots of Stardancer and Stargazer’s team; I own the Human names of Junuis (Human form of Starscream), Servat (Human form of Skywarp), Travant (Human form of Thundercracker), Shian (Human of Megatron), Varin (Human form of Optimus Prime); I own the phrase The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The fire and the phrase as The Sky Chases The Fire Because The Fire Chases The Sky

A military jeep pulls up to the Miami Dade CSI Headquarters, an Egyptian woman was at the wheel, but she wasn’t wearing sunglasses as most would in Miami, and she parks the jeep and shuts it off before grabbing something from the passenger seat and then she opens her door and steps out, she was wearing a Golden Fleet Admiral’s uniform and she walks towards the doors holding a group of files.

As she approaches the doors a Cuban ma steps up and says, “Let me get that for you ma’am.” He opens the door for her, Akadeanna smiles and says,” Thank you. Could you then be so kind to point out Lieutenant Horatio Caine or Sergeant Frank Tripp?” She steps through the door followed by Erik.

Erik says, “Sure I’ll take you to Horatio as Frank is out in the field. My name’s Erik by the way.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “I’d appreciate that. A pleasure to meet you Erik, my name’s Akadeanna.” Erik leads the Egyptian woman towards a man with light red hair and he says, “Hey H this woman wanted to speak to you or Frank.”

Horatio turns around at Erik’s words surprised seeing an Egyptian Fleet Admiral standing with Erik and he says, “Thanks Erik.” He looks at the young woman and says, “I’m Horatio Caine what can I do for you Miss?” Akadeanna picks up the top file and hands it to him and says, “My name is Akadeanna Hawk I was just assigned to your team.”

Horatio looks at the woman and accepts the file she handed to him and opens it and he looks over it and he says, “Oh yes you are newest CSI assigned here from California, welcome.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Thanks Horatio, or do you prefer H?”

Horatio chuckles and says, “No problem, that’s your choice, most call me H, I don’t care if you call me Horatio. Though come let’s go talk in my Office.” Akadeanna nods and follows after Horatio as he leads her to his Office and he opens one door and indicates for her to step in first and Akadeanna does then Horatio steps in behind her and takes to the desk and Akadeanna takes to one of the chairs.

Horatio asks, “What brings you to Miami?” Akadeanna shrugs and says, “My military is reassigning down here as well as my protectors teams are too so I’m transferring here as well. As you can see from my files I’m experienced in all fields.” Horatio looks over the female’s qualifications and it was true there wasn’t anything she wasn’t qualified for from the best firearms to the best trace lab talents, he says, “Well we are lucky to have you onboard. Have your teams arrived yet?”

Akadeanna says, “My protectors teams already have arrived, they arrived when I did, but my military team will be transferring down here in 2 days because their base will be finished then.” Horatio smiles and says, “That’s great they are.  May I ask you what the other files you have with you are?”

Akadeanna sighs and says setting the files down on the desk, “It’s in a sense a very cold case missing persons file. I’m trying to find the descendants of some friends of mine from a very long time ago.” Horatio looks over the files and he says, “How long ago?” Akadeanna sighs and asks, “You _really_ don’t know who I am Horatio do you?”

Horatio looks up startled at her question and he says, “Well your file says your full name is Akadeanna Louise Hawk, but no I don’t know who you are. Should I?” Akadeanna nods at the books on the shelves nearby and she laughs and says, “Yeah you should you have every single book ever written about me Horatio.”

Horatio was startled and he glances at the books where Akadeanna nodded to and he asks, “Are you Queen Akadeanna Hawk The First Queen Of Egypt then?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes that is me.” Horatio was shocked and he says, “I just thought you were named the same as her, never considered that you could be her, after all the books say you were killed when you were 42. I am honored to have you as a part of our team.”

Akadeanna smiles and says, “It’s an honor for me to be on your team Horatio.” Horatio picks up the first file of the ones Akadeanna gave him and opens it and asks, “So why are you looking for them?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “More personal reasons, reasons I’d rather not speak of, but that one it’s not to do with the others he’s a personal missing person’s file.”

Horatio looks at the Egyptian man with amazing steel-blue eyes staring back at him from the picture and he says, “His name is Skylar Andrew Black? How long has he been missing?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “Since I was 15; we thought he was killed, but apparently he was sent here to Earth, I’ve been searching for him since that day.”

Horatio asks, “Where was he when he disappeared?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “He was on Cybertron when it happened. It was an accident, he might not remember something’s though.” Horatio looks over the file and he asks, “What exactly happened?” Akadeanna asks, “Do you know about the Autobots and Decepticons?”

Horatio looks up at her question and he says, “Of course Optimus has helped us out of several jams and Ratchet has aided as an ambulance for us. How do you know about them?” Akadeanna sighs and asks, “Did you ever see a bi-colored Seeker who flies and fights with them?” Horatio looks back at the file and he says, “Yes he is sure an artist in the air and in combat.”

Akadeanna sighs and stands up and walks over to look out the window before she says, “The Seeker isn’t a male or Mech by their terms it is a female or femme Seeker.” Horatio winces as he hadn’t realized the Seeker was a female and he says, “I didn’t mean any offense in assuming the Seeker was a male as most Seekers I know of are male. How do you know about her then?”

Akadeanna sighs and says, “I’m what is referred to as a Half-Breed among Cybertronians I am a Human/Seeker Half-Breed which it means I’m both Human and Seeker, I was born Human, but 5 days after I turned 6 my Seeker form came out after the loss of someone very close to me; the reason I know about the female Seeker is,” she pauses and turns around and leans against the window before saying, “Is because she is my other half.”

Horatio was startled listening to the woman’s words, the Seeker was her and she was the Seeker and he asks, “What’s your Seeker name?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “My full designation in my Seeker form is Flowerdancer Prime, but I prefer to be called Flowerdancer; though the Decepticons usually call me Prime.”

Horatio smiles and says, “That is a beautiful name, I meant though what I said about you as Flowerdancer in the skies and in combat. I will do my best to help you search for Skylar. Do you have finger prints or DNA for him?” Akadeanna points at the file and says, “Everything you need to know about Skylar is in there; his DNA and finger prints are in the computer already.”

Horatio nods, but he asks, “Is he pure Human or is he a Half-Breed like you?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “Yes he’s a Half-Breed, but unlike me he is a Seeker/Human Half-Breed; the difference is he was born a Seeker and got his Human form. I was 15 when he got his Human form,” she pauses and looks down at her hands before saying, “He became a Half-Breed because he and I were in love and I am still in love with him.”

Horatio was shocked by Akadeanna’s words and says, “We will do our best to help you find him. What’s his other name?” Akadeanna pulls out a picture of her and Skyfire she was on his right Servo and she hands it to Horatio and says, “That’s him in his Seeker form, that’s me sitting on his right servo which basically means his right hand. His name like that is Skyfire.”

Horatio accepts the photo and says, “He sure is handsome. That’s a wonderful name.”  Before Akadeanna could answer there was a knock on the office door and Horatio says, “Come in.” As he said that an older gentleman steps into the office and he says, “Sorry to bother you Horatio, but Erik told me about the visitor.”

Horatio smiles at Frank and says, “Come on in Frank.” The man moves closer and he looks at the woman in the Office and he moves closer to Akadeanna and he offers his hand to her and says, “I’m Sergeant Frank Tripp, Erik told me about you, he said you wanted to speak to me or Horatio.” Akadeanna accepts his hand and shakes it and says, “A pleasure to meet you Frank; I’m your new CSI transferred in from California, Akadeanna Hawk.”

Frank was shocked so this was their newest CSI and he let go of her hand before saying, “Well welcome to Miami. I know Horatio probably asked you this already, but what brings you to Miami?” Akadeanna lets go of his hand and says, “My military team was transferred here and my Protectors followed me here. My military team will be joining me in 2 days; while my Protectors are already here.”

Frank smiles and says, “Then you must be a Joe as I heard they were the ones transferring here. Welcome.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Yes I am, my full name with rank is Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk, I am Co-Leader of their team.” Frank nods, but Horatio says, “I just found out that Seeker we have watched fight with the Autobots is a female Frank.”

Frank was shocked and he asks, “How did you learn that?” Akadeanna says, “Because I told him Frank, you see I’m not pure Human, that Red and Black Seeker who fights with them is actually me, I am referred to as a Half-Breed  as I am Human and Seeker; I was born Human, but my Seeker form came out 5 days after I turned 6 after I lost a close friend of mine.”

Frank was shocked at her words, but Horatio asks, “Who exactly are your Protects you keep speaking of?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “Both Earth Autobot teams Optimus Prime and his team and Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime and their team. Stardancer and Stargazer are more protectors to me and Optimus is my Guardian. However the Minicons also have joined us down here as Jolt their Leader is my Guardian as well.”

Horatio and Frank were startled at her words, but Akadeanna then says, “Ratchet says to let you guys know that he will be willing to help more with transporting as well as Prowl and Jazz are willing to help police wise.” Frank says, “That is appreciated Akadeanna. By chance are you just named the same as The First Queen Of Egypt?”

Akadeanna laughs and says, “Horatio thought the exact same thing, but no it’s not coincidental, I am Queen Akadeanna Hawk, I was The First Queen Of Egypt. That’s why you won’t ever see me wearing sunglasses Miami isn’t as bad as Egypt.” Horatio nods and he hands the file he had been looking at to Frank and asks, “Hey Frank have you seen anyone like this on your rounds?”

Frank accepts the file from Horatio and looks at it and he says, “Yeah I saw someone like him at the hospital; why Horatio?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “Because I’m looking for him Frank. Why is he at the hospital?” Frank was shocked at her words and he says, “Well he is in their psych ward, they think there is something wrong with him because he keeps talking about impossible things.”

Akadeanna was shocked, but she asks, “Could someone take me there?” Frank says, “Sure I can take you there. When do you want to go?” Akadeanna says, “Immediately would be best, if that’s my Skylar I can’t imagine what they are doing to him.” Frank nods and leads Akadeanna out of Horatio’s Office and out of the station being a gentleman opening the door for her out of the building and into his vehicle before getting in on the driver’s side himself.

They headed towards the hospital, but Frank says, “Now you really shouldn’t wear that necklace while you do your work.” Akadeanna touches her Crystal Necklace watching the scenery pass them by and she says, “I have never not worn it, it won’t interfere with my work trust me Frank. I have worn it since I was 6 years old.” Frank frowns and says, “Fine you can continue to wear it then.”

Soon Frank pulled into the parking lot of the local hospital and he steps out, Akadeanna steps out too tugging on her Golden uniform and Frank leads the way into the hospital, he stops at the desk and checks them both in and heads to the elevator for the 9th floor once in the elevator. Akadeanna leans against one of the elevator walls and asks, “What does he talk about Frank? Do you know?”

Frank sighs and says, “He talks about being a Seeker and a Human; he talks about knowing The Elite Trine of the Decepticons saying that they were once a Quaterne; he is talking about you too.” Akadeanna frowns and says, “If he is my Skylar everything he has said is true.” Frank says, “That’s right you said you’re a Half-Breed. What’s his Seeker name?” Akadeanna pulls out the same picture she had shown Horatio and hands it to Frank and says, “His name is Skyfire in that form; that large Seeker is him and that’s me sitting on what they refer to as his right servo, to us it’s his right hand.”

Frank looks at the photo and says, “He sure is handsome. Why did he choose Skylar as his Human name?” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “Skylar means Star; he picked it because of my love of stars.” Frank nods and the doors open and Akadeanna steps out and Frank follows after her.

Frank says, “The desk on the main floor says we have to find out his room number from the nurse’s station up here.” Akadeanna looks around closing her sky blue eyes trying to feel for Skylar, but her sky blue eyes then fly open and she jumps like someone kicked her. Frank blinks and asks, “Are you ok Akadeanna?” Akadeanna says, “Don’t need to ask I know where he is, and yeah I’m ok.”


	2. Skylar and Skyfire

Akadeanna turns to the left of where they were and she ran as fast as her long legs would carry her, Frank did his best to keep up with the tall woman, Akadeanna smiles as she heard Seeker Cant being shouted flinching slightly though hearing swears.

Frank frowns and says, “He’s been doing that a lot, no clue what he’s saying.” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “Skylar sometimes when frightened was known to revert to his native tongue which is Seeker Cant. He’s saying to leave him alone. Other things I would prefer not to repeat they aren’t very polite.”

Frank winces knowing that meant his other words were swear words. Akadeanna stops right in the room where Skylar was and she could see why; he was fighting several Doctors and she barks, “Back down!” The Doctors stop and look at the woman who spoke and seeing that she was a Fleet Admiral they didn’t argue backing down, and Akadeanna moves closer to Skylar and she says in Seeker Cant, “Calm down Skylar they aren’t going to hurt you.”

Skylar looks at the Egyptian woman who spoke his native tongue and he asks in Seeker Cant, “Who are you? How do you know my language?” Akadeanna reaches up and removes the necklace she wore and places it in Skylar’s right hand and she says in response, “This is why Skylar.”

Skylar was confused as the woman put something in his right hand and he lifts up his left hand and picks up what she placed in his right hand and stares at the pink Crystal and then he remembers, Akadeanna! Akadeanna had gotten the Crystal from Starscream when he retreated after killing a Seeker who she was close to and she had it made into a necklace.

Skylar looks back at the woman and asks, “Akadeanna?! Akadeanna is that you?!” Akadeanna smiles and she says, “The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The Fire.” She knew better than just saying yes, Skylar blinks and he says, “The Sky Chases The Fire Because The Fire Chases The Sky. It is you! Primus you’re gorgeous!”

Akadeanna hugs Skylar and says, “You’re very handsome yourself.” Skylar places the necklace back around Akadeanna’s neck then hugs her back and asks, “How did you find me?!” Akadeanna glances at Frank and nods at him before saying, “He told me about you and brought me here.” Skylar looks at the man in the doorway and he says, “I remember seeing him here a few times, he’s a cop.”

Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes his name is Frank Tripp, he also works for the local CSI Team.” Skylar nods at her words. Akadeanna then looks at the Doctor who seemed to be the lead Doctor and she says in English, “There is nothing mentally wrong with Skylar here; I know that for a fact because I am the one he’s been looking for and I know he is what Cybertronians refer to as a Seeker/Human Half-Breed his other name is Skyfire.”

The Doctor frowns and he asks, “What about the odd language he was speaking? The one you seem to understand?” Akadeanna shrugs and says, “It’s his native tongue as a Seeker that he was speaking, he does that sometimes when he’s frightened.” She stops and glances at Skylar and chuckles before saying, “Thanks for the kick in the ass.”

Skylar blinks and says, “I didn’t do that.” Akadeanna laughs and says, “You screamed to the Dimensional Gates with every ounce of your being, and since I was closest to your location of course it felt like I was kicked there.” Skylar blushes he had forgotten he had cried to the Gates for help and says; “I’m sorry I hadn’t realized.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “That’s ok Skylar.”

The lead Doctor returns having gone to get the release papers and he walks over to Akadeanna and hands it to her and says, “You just have to fill this out and you and Skylar must sign it and I will release him to your custody.” Akadeanna accepts the paperwork and she sits down on the edge of Skylar’s bed and starts filling out the paperwork and then signs it and gives it to Skylar who also signs it and he then hands it to the Doctor.

The Doctor looks it over and says, “Everything’s in order you are now released Skylar.” Skylar stands up and says, “Thank you.”  He then goes to where his clothing was and gets them before going into the bathroom and changes, Akadeanna looks at Frank and says, “I think he should join the CSI Team too, he’s very experienced.”

Frank nods and says, “That’s fine he can as well.” After he says that Skylar steps out of the bathroom in his regular clothing, Akadeanna stands up and goes over to Skylar and tugs lightly on his outfit straightening it more and she says, “There that’s much better.” Skylar smiles and says, “Thanks love.”

Frank leads Akadeanna out of the room and down the elevator after Skylar says goodbye to some. Akadeanna and Frank go to the counter on the main floor signing out and dropping off their visitors’ badges and head out to Frank’s vehicle, but this time Akadeanna gets in the backseat sitting close to Skylar and speaks to him in Seeker Cant finding out what happened to him.

Soon the vehicle stopped and Frank says, “Hey you two we’ve arrived.” Akadeanna turns and looks at Frank and says in English, “Thanks Frank.” The 3 step out of the vehicle and Akadeanna leads Skylar into the building and to find Horatio as she heard Frank comment that she needed to introduce Skylar to Horatio.

She smiles as Horatio was in the main area talking to a blonde woman and Akadeanna walks to Horatio and patiently waits for him to finish, but Calleigh says, “Horatio there is a woman waiting for you.” Horatio turns and looks at the woman and smiles seeing Akadeanna, but she wasn’t alone.

Horatio says, “Welcome back Akadeanna. Who’s your friend?” Skylar steps forward and says, “My name is Skylar Black, Akadeanna and Frank suggested that I also join your team. Frank is fine with it.” Horatio smiles so this was Skylar the one Akadeanna had been looking for and he says, “Well a pleasure to meet you Skylar. Of course you’re welcome to join our team; since you are close to Akadeanna I will assign you two together.”

Calleigh steps forward closer to Akadeanna and says, “So you’re the new CSI transferred in from California. I am Calleigh Duquesne.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “A pleasure to meet you Calleigh. Yes I am the new CSI assigned here from California.” Calleigh says, “Well welcome to Miami. What brings you to Miami?”

Akadeanna sighs tugging on her Fleet Admiral’s uniform before saying, “I am the Co-Leader of the GI Joe Team that was transferred here to Miami, I came down 2 days early so I could get myself familiarized with my new CSI Team and to start my missing persons files.” Calleigh smiles and says, “Well that’s wonderful. Have you had any luck yet with your search for the missing persons?”

Akadeanna smiles and nods at her love and says, “Yeah thanks to Frank I found the one I have been searching for the longest, the love of my life Skylar Black.” Calleigh looks at the young man with Akadeanna and she says, “Well I’m glad you found at least one of them.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Me too Calleigh, he and I can just pick up right where we left off even though it was centuries ago.”

Calleigh was shocked at her words and asks, “How long exactly?” Akadeanna shrugs and says, “I was 15 years old the last time I saw him,” she pauses and says, “That would’ve been the 15th year of Queen Akadeanna Hawk The First Queen Of Egypt.” Calleigh was shocked how long and she asks, “Were you reborn?” Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, “No I wasn’t. I am the Queen that the books said died when she was 42; my 4 royal guards and my Trinemates saved my life I was on Cybertron until 10 years ago on my Birthday March 25th 2329.”

Calleigh was shocked at her words and she says, “Well we are lucky to have you on our team.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Lucky to have both of us.” Skylar tugs on Akadeanna’s arms and says, “I need to fly! I need to NOW!” Akadeanna flinches realizing it had been too long since Skylar flew if he was _that_ desperate to fly and she says, “If you will excuse us the wind’s calling us.”

Calleigh asks, “Can I come?” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Sure Calleigh.” She leads Calleigh and Skylar back out and she gently takes ahold of Calleigh’s arm before shifting to her Seeker form and Skylar changes to his Seeker form too and steel-blue optics meet crimson and he says, “Primus that feels better.”

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “Yeah I know what you mean Skyfire.” She already had Calleigh on her right shoulder and she turns her helm slightly and says, “Hang on tight Calleigh.” She felt the young woman grab onto one of the cables in her neck and then the two Seekers launch powerfully into the air and both immediately shift into their jet forms.

Skyfire radios, “Oh that feels so much better, feels like we are home in Cairo.” Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “Yes it does, feels like it did in California too. Come on let’s have some fun.” She starts a game of chase with Skyfire, Skyfire laughs and chases after his love. Calleigh asks, “How high above Miami are we?” Flowerdancer rumbles and says, “We aren’t above Miami anymore we are above the Atlantic Ocean.”

Calleigh was startled learning they were above the ocean and she asks, “Why are we above the ocean?” Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “Skyfire and his Quaterne mates used to fly over the Nile so they prefer to fly over the water and I enjoyed it too when I got this form. It is very soothing against our metal armor.” Calleigh chuckles and says, “That makes sense.”

As she said that something started beeping and Calleigh asks, “What’s that?” Flowerdancer says, “Touch the Silver button, I am not sure.” Calleigh touches the Silver button and she says, “There are 6 jets on fast approach to the right.” Flowerdancer turns towards the right to see who was on approach, but before she could see there was a distinctive voop and a black and purple Seeker lands on her making her transform, she keeps Calleigh in her cockpit and groans and says, “Was wondering how long it would take the 6 of you to join us in our game of chase.”

Skywarp clicks and says, “Sorry for just _dropping_ in on you; we couldn’t hold back joining you guys in the fun any longer; of course the others had to join in too.” Flowerdancer laughs and says, “Fine Warp. Mind getting off me now?”  Skywarp giggles and lets go of his Trineleader and Flowerdancer says _Sorry about that Calleigh a surprise attack figuratively not literally by one of my Trinemates._ Calleigh chuckles and says _That’s ok._ Flowerdancer shifts back to her Seeker form as the 8 of the begin the game of chase.


	3. Joes

It was 2 days after the game of chase over the Atlantic Ocean and Akadeanna and Skylar were out at a Crime Scene when a group of 4 in military uniforms enter the CSI Miami Dade Headquarters; one was a General in a wheelchair, one was a blonde haired man, and the other two were women.

Frank approaches the General and asks, “How can I help you General?” Jared looks at the Sergeant who approached them and asks, “Is Akadeanna Hawk in?” Frank says, “I’m sorry Akadeanna’s out on a Crime Scene, if you’d like you and your companions can wait here for her.”

Jared smiles and says, “We would like that; if you could would you let her know that we are here?” Frank says, “Of course; what should I tell her?” Jared says, “Just tell her that a General in a wheelchair is here; it was her idea if she was out of the Office on duty when we arrived.” Frank nods at his words and he picks up his phone and dials Akadeanna’s number.

Akadeanna was talking to Horatio when her phone rang and after she checks who was calling she says, “Sorry H it’s Tripp.” Horatio says, “No problem Akadeanna go ahead and take it then.” Akadeanna walks away from Horatio and answers her phone and says, “What’s up Frank?” Frank says, “I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything on the scene. Are you almost done?”

Akadeanna says, “That’s ok Frank I was actually just talking to Horatio when you called. Yeah I was just finishing up. What’s up?” Frank says, “There are 2 men and 2 ladies her asking for you; one of the men just said to say that a General in a wheel chair is here.” Akadeanna nearly dropped the phone as she wasn’t expecting them to be there this early and she says, “Thanks Frank, put them up in the break-room and I’ll be there in 10. If it’s how we set it up before I left to come here it’s General Jared Hawk, he’s the one in the wheelchair; Duke is the other male Officer who is blonde; and Scarlett and Lady Jaye are the ladies.”

Frank says, “I will tend to them until you get back Akadeanna, they will be in the break-room when you get in. See you in 10 then.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “See you in 10 Frank.” The two end their call and Horatio walks back to Akadeanna, having given her privacy to take the call and asks, “Everything ok Akadeanna?” Akadeanna looks at Horatio and says, “My Joe Team arrived early H; Frank called to tell me that my Leader was here with another man and 2 ladies.”

Horatio says, “Well we’ve got things under control here, you may leave I’ll give Skylar a ride back.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Thanks H.” She heads back to her Hummer and heads back to CSI Miami Dade Headquarters. Back at the Headquarters Frank turns to the group and he walks over to the General again and asks, “Are you General Jared Hawk?” He then looks at the blonde man and asks, “Are you Duke?” He then looks at the two ladies and asks, “Is one of you Scarlett and the other Lady Jaye?”

Jared smiles at Frank’s question and says, “Yes you are correct on who we are Sergeant, the red head female is Scarlett and the other one is Lady Jaye. You can call me Jared though.” Frank says, “Well if you’ll follow me I’ll take you to where you can wait for Akadeanna; my name is Frank Tripp, but you may call me Frank.”

Jared says, “Of course Frank lead the way.” Frank leads the group towards their break-room and he asks, “So how do you 4 know Akadeanna?” Jared says, “We are members of her GI Joe Team; I am the Leader of the Team.” Frank was startled and he says, “Akadeanna said you guys weren’t supposed to arrive until later today more like this evening.” Jared sighs and says, “Our base back in California was attacked and destroyed we had to come early as we had no place to stay until we were supposed to come.”

Frank flinches at Jared’s words and asks, “Was anyone hurt of your men?” Duke speaks this time and says,” There were some injured, but our Medics kept them stable as we flew here, right now they are at the hospital, their injuries aren’t life-threatening though; we didn’t lose anyone to death though.”

Frank says, “I wish the best for your injured; I’m glad they are at our hospital now,” he pauses and steps into the break-room and says, “You can wait here for Akadeanna she will meet you here.” Jared says, “Thank you Frank.  How is she getting along here? Has she had any luck with her missing person’s case?” Frank says, “She’s settling in great getting along with everyone here; only one of them with my help she found Skylar.”

Jared smiles and says, “I’m glad she’s getting settled in here great and getting along great with everyone here; oh thank the Heavens that he was found her heart has been breaking for him. How did she find him?” Frank says, “She seems so happy with him, he’s helping us here too. Actually Horatio showed me a picture of him and asked if I had seen anyone like him in my rounds as a Police Officer; I had seen him in the Psych Ward in the hospital so I took Akadeanna to see him and they were reunited.”

Jared smiles and says, “Well I appreciate you helping reuniting them Frank; they’ve been apart far too long.” Frank nods and says, “Yeah I know I’ve listened to them talk; including on the way here; I can tell how much they missed each other.”

Jared says, “The rest of our men who aren’t injured are helping with building our base down here so it can be ready as soon as possible.” Frank says, “I’m glad that the ones who weren’t injured are doing that to help it get ready for you guys sooner.”

Not long after he said that there was a knock on the door-frame of the Breakroom and there stood Akadeanna. Jared turns around at the sound and says, “Akadeanna!” Akadeanna smiles seeing her Great-Grandson as well as Duke, Scarlett, and Lady Jaye there.

She smiles and says, “Hey Jared; just got in from the field. What’s going on? I thought you guys were supposed to come this evening?” She moves into the Breakroom and sits near her Joe family curious to know why they came so early.

Jared sighs and says, “Cobra attacked our base back home and destroyed it, some of our men were injured, but none were killed the injured are over at the local hospital and those who weren’t injured are over helping finish our base down here. Doc and Lifeline kept our injured stable as we flew here; we had nowhere else to go to wait.”

Akadeanna flinches hearing that their base back in California was attacked and destroyed and she says, “I’m glad no one was killed, only a few injured; I’m glad those who weren’t injured are helping finishing the base here. I bet those who are family to the injured or involved with the injured stayed at the hospital.” Jared nods and says, “Most are helping finishing our base here, yes only those who were family or involved with an injured stayed at the hospital. I heard you found Skylar, where is he? Is he still at the Crime Scene?”

Akadeanna nods and says, “I’m glad I was right about the rest. Yes I did thanks to Frank,” she pauses and nods at the Sergeant and says, “He had seen Skylar in the Psych Ward and took me there to be reunited; silly Doctor’s weren’t familiar with Half-Breeds like me and Skylar. Yeah he stayed behind as he was still doing things to wrap it up. He should be joining us soon; he was going to catch a ride with Horatio.”

Jared nods and says, “I’m glad it was thanks to Frank that you and Skylar were reunited; yeah Half-Breeds can be confusing if the Doctors and others aren’t familiar with them. Of course it makes sense why he isn’t with you; glad he was getting a ride from Horatio.”

Akadeanna smiles and says, “Skylar, myself, Servat, Travant, Jaylon, Kelton, Denzel, Quentin, and Varin are letting the Doctors study us so they can understand Half-Breeds like us better and teaching them the languages of Cybertron incase they come across another Half-Breed like with Skylar.”

Jared smiles and says, “I’m glad you guys are letting the Doctors study the 9 of you so they can understand Half-Breeds like you 9 better and teaching them the languages of Cybertron incase they have another encounter with a Half-Breed like Skylar.”

Before Akadeanna could say anything there was another knock at the door-frame and she smiles seeing Skylar and Horatio there and she asks, “Everything finished up at the Scene?” Horatio says, “Yes everything is finished up Akadeanna.”

Akadeanna smiles and she says, “Horatio I would like you to meet 4 of my GI Joe Family,” she pauses and indicates Jared first and says, “This is General Jared Hawk, now he’s true family as he’s my Great-Grandson he is the main Leader of the GI Joe Team.”

Horatio smiles and says, “I’m glad to have a chance to meet them.” He stops and looks at Jared the one in the wheelchair and says, “A pleasure to finally meet you Jared Akadeanna’s spoken about you a lot.” Jared says, “Likewise Horatio.”

Akadeanna then indicates the second man of the Joes and says, “This is Duke he is Second-In-Command under me and Jared.”  Horatio says, “A pleasure to meet you as well Duke.” Duke says, “Likewise Horatio I’ve heard good things about you.”

Akadeanna then indicates the red headed female and she says, “This is Scarlett one of our best female Joes.” Horatio says, “A pleasure to meet you as well Scarlett.” Scarlett says, “Likewise Horatio; Akadeanna’s spoken highly of you.”

Akadeanna indicates the last female of the group and she says, “And last but not least this is Lady Jaye also one of our finest female Joes.” Horatio says, “And a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Jaye.” Lady Jaye says, “Likewise Horatio.”

 


End file.
